Death Note Bloopers- Episode 2
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Bloopers for episode 2 of Death Note! Rated T for language. Please R&R! HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!


Hello people! I'm SO sorry for not posting this sooner. But I was really busy. But I thought I'd post this today since it's not only Halloween, it's also L's birthday! So today, I have joining with me L and Ryuk!

L; Why am i here again?

Me; Because my younger brother gave me a hell of a lot of tootsie rolls and I need some help finishing them.

L; (smiles) Well I do like candy. (grabs a handful of the big tootsie rolls)

Ryuk; Do you have any apples?

Me; Uh, yeah. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get some. In the meantime, viewers, enjoy my Death Note Bloopers- Episode 2!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Also references to Family Guy and a random Harry Potter meme. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 1**_

Teacher; Alright then. Yagami, please recite this line for us.

Light; Sure. (stands, picks up book but stops) Uhh... what page are we on? ^_^'

Teacher; -_-'

* * *

Ryuk; (While eating apple) Hey Light, I'm talking to you

Light; (ignores Ryuk and keeps writing)

Ryuk; Light. Light. Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Hey Light. Hey Light, Hey Light. Light-o. Light-o. Light-o. Light-o. Light. Light. Light. Light. Yo Light. Yo Light. Hey Light. Hey Light. Hey Light-

Light; (turns and glared bloody murder at Ryuk) _**WHAT!?**_

Ryuk; ... Hi. :3

Light; -_-' (growls and whispers inaudibly) Damn shinigami. **1* **

* * *

ICPO dude # 2; If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA.

ICPO dude #3; I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

(door opens and all ICPO members look up to see a random person)

Random dude; o_o ... Sorry wrong room. (turns and walks out)

ICPO dude #3; Well that was random. Now where were we? Oh yeah. I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

SMT (who snuck in); STop arguing like an old married couple!

* * *

ICPO dude #1; If that's the case it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L.

*everything goes silent and starts whispering*

Random ICPO member; Who the hell is L? Hey that rhymes!

other ICPO members; (look at him with a not amused look)

Random ICPO member; ... I'll just shut up now. -_-

* * *

Light; (to Ryuk) I don't want to think about it, but if I make one mistake, I might end up killing my own family.

(pours flammable liquid onto drawer and bursts into flames)

SMT; (who decided to hang out with Light and Ryuk for a while) Uh Light. Your hair's on fire.

Light; (looks at SMT) I'm not falling for it SMT.

SMT; (looks at Ryuk) Ryuk, is his hair on fire?

Ryuk; Yep.

Light; Stop joking around SMT.

SMT; (looks back at Light with serious and slightly concerned look) No, you're really on fire!

Light; (looks up at hair and sees that it **is **on fire) AHHH! (jumps up and starts running in circles like a freakin' maniac) PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!

* * *

L (over computer); The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scoop. And make no mistake, we're looking at an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable-

(a different) Random ICPO member; (mobile phone goes off)

L (over computer); (whispers to Watari) Who's phone is that?

Watari; A member in the 5th row.

L (over computer); YOU IN THE 5TH ROW, TURN OFF YOUR F*CKING MOBILE PHONE! ***2**

* * *

Light; (closes drawer) That was easier to make than I thought it'd be.

Ryuk; Except for when your hair caught fire and SMT had to spray you with the fire extinguisher.

Light; (sighs) Don't remind me. -_-

* * *

Ryuk; Though it's a pretty risky set up from the look of it. Even if you make the slightest mistake, you could be badly burned.

Light; Risky? You say the strangest things sometimes Ryuk.

SMT; Well we wouldn't want your hair catching fire again. :3

Light; Enough with the hair on fire thing already!

* * *

Light; Ryuk, you should check this out.

Ryuk; (walks over to Light and looks at the computer screen)

*nyeh cat starts playing. Ryuk is WTF and Light and SMT is laughing head off*

Ryuk; 0_0... What the f*ck is this?

* * *

Light; I think they've taken the name Kira from the English word killer. Can't say I'm too happy about that but... it looks like that's the name they've decided to give me.

SMT; I don't care, finally a Japanese **(*3) **word that's translated into ENGLISH!

* * *

Lind L Tailor; I am Lind L Tailor. Otherwise known as L.

Light; What? Who is this guy?

Ryuk; Are you deaf?

Light; ...Shut up Ryuk.

* * *

Light; What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?

(security dudes drag, the now dead, Lind L Tailor out of shot)

Light; (laughing)

(music video of Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' plays)

Light; What!? I JUST GOT RICK ROLL'D! ***4 **

* * *

Matsuda; L has certainly lived up to his reputation.

Mr. Yagami; Uh huh. He proved that Kira exists, that the death's were murders, and that he is here in Japan. What do you think about this SMT?

SMT; (has heart eyes) He's great.

Mr. Yagami; o_o Awkward.

Matsuda; 0_o Um... Okay.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

And that's it for episode 2! Not funny, then sorry. I did my best. And I wanted to get this up for L's birthday today. Happy birthday L!

L; (smiles) Thank you Sarah for the candy and for wishing me a happy birthday. And I like your costume.

Ryuk; (eating the apple I brought him) You do make a good Sally from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

Me; Aww. Thanks guys. Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!

* * *

***1- **This one was the longest to do because I had to count how many times each word was said. But this one's my favorite. :)

***2- **Here's a link:

.

***3- **I _think it_'s Japanese. I'm not Japanese.


End file.
